locura y amor
by yukita.ryuugu
Summary: pues courage es un chico que conoce de locura y amor al lado de su peor enemigo katz aquien nunca penso amar locamente.


Katz ya no entendía nada habían pasado, mas de 6 meses desde que había conocido a ese pequeño y cobarde chico, al que llamaban courage, y sus planes malignos habían sido derrotados en unos segundos, hazaña que ni los policías habían logrado, ese chico era diferente a cualquier persona, y estaba empezando a sentir una fuerte fascinación por él, pero jamás lo reconocería ya que era uno de los más malvados, de pronto sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos por la única persona en el mundo que aun quería, esa era kitty su hermana menor a la que no veía hace mucho.

-kitty: -entro corriendo a la guarida de su hermano, con una chica de la mano- hermano esta es mi novia bunny. –Dijo con una sonrisa-

-Katz: me alegro mucho, desde pequeñas sean amado, era lo justo que estuvieran juntas.

-kitty: gracias hermano –lo abrazo efusivamente-

-Katz: -se sorprendió su hermana aquella que se había alejado del, porque odiaba a los hombres lo estaba abrazando- kitty… ¿me abrazaste?

-bunny: kitty ha superado su miedo a los hombres, un chico nos ha enseñado que no todos son malos ni unos patanes, y me ha salvado de mad dog.

-kitty: así es hermano, el chico era muy raro, aunque lo golpeaba si se acercaba, el seguía tratando de ser mi amigo, y luego él solito venció a los gánster.

-bunny: gracias a él podemos ser felices y empezar una vida nueva, nunca lo olvidaremos al pequeño courage.-dijo con una sonrisa-

-Katz: ¿Quién?- grito sorprendido, no podía ser el que conocía o sí?-

-kitty:-le pasa un papel- es su dirección, ve y llévale las galletas que preparo bunny, por fis hermanito.

-Katz: está bien yo iré.

Llego a la casa de los bagge, toco el timbre dos veces, y una mujer con una sonrisa cálida y amable, le invito a pasar, se sentó a la mesa y compartió un té con ella.

-muriel: ¿y bien que se le ofrece? Señor Katz

-Katz: yo soy el hermano mayor de kitty.

-muriel: si era una chica muy dulce, se quedo unos días aquí, usaba una extraña mascara, estaba muy triste porque no podía ver a una amiga, ustedes dos tienen el mismo color de cabello es muy hermoso –dijo sonriendo-

-Katz: gracias, lo heredamos de nuestra madre, mi hermana usaba esa mascara, porque le tenía miedo a la verdad, y creía que podría esconderse de ella con esa mascara.

-justo: **Muriel mi cena! **–Grito sentándose a la mesa-

-muriel: de inmediato, justo querido –dijo levantándose, a buscar su cena y sirviéndosela- ¿y courage?

-justo: ese perro estúpido e inútil no sirve para nada, te dije que no recogieras a ese extraño niño, lo deje ordenando el granero –dijo riendo malvadamente-

-muriel: no seas injusto con él, es un buen chico.

-Katz: -interrumpiendo- la verdad es que yo quería hablar con courage y darle las gracias el ayudo mucho a mi hermana.

-muriel: pues valla esta en el granero.

Katz salió de la casa, atravesó el patio llego al granero, entro silenciosamente, y ahí estaba ese chico de 1,56 cms de altura, cabello morado claro y ojos grises era muy lindo.

-Katz: oye courage…

-courage: waaaaaaaaaaaa –grito asustado, observando que Katz estaba en sus granero- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi familia? –pregunto alterado.

-Katz: nada perrito –dijo acariciándole la cabeza-

-courage: ¿a qué has venido entonces? –pregunto desafiante esperando lo peor-

-Katz: ¿por qué estas asustado de verme? –pregunto acorralándolo-

-courage: -era la primera vez que se ponía tan nervioso, pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir, Katz era muy atractivo media 1, 78 cms tenia buen cuerpo y ese pelo rojo se le veía muy bien sus ojos eran peligrosos y atrayentes, **pero qué diablos pensaba**- suéltame –forcejeaba-

-Katz: -no le hizo caso y acariciaba su cara, era tan lindo-

-courage: -estaba muy nervioso, así que lo alejo de un manotazo- **suéltame**, **no quiero que un asesino, ladrón, estafador me toque, ya déjame en paz.**

-Katz:- le dolió lo que le dijo, sintió una profunda rabia y no pudo controlarse- **perro estúpido**-lo tiro al suelo echándosele encima- **¿Qué sabes tú de mi?**

-courage: salte de encima-forcejeaba sin éxito- y deja de llamarme perro ¿por qué todos me llaman así?

-Katz: eres como un perro, un estúpido que hace de todo para complacer a los demás, y es fiel hasta el final hasta las últimas consecuencias, tu estupidez me repugna y también eres un mocoso cobarde tus expresiones de perrito asustado me repugnan. –Dijo apretándolo más hacia el suelo-

-courage:-me repugna, daba vueltas en su cabeza, por primera vez sintió rabia- cállate bastardo, no haces más que molestarme –le grito dándole un cabezazo- **yo no soy un miedoso, nunca más volveré a serlo **–empezó a llorar, aferrándose a la espalda de Katz, que no lo aparto-

Katz:- no lo quería ver llorar, tanto lo hacía sufrir, se sintió estúpido y culpable- cálmate courage –susurro tiernamente-

-courage: lo siento –dijo secándose las lagrimas-

-Katz: no lo sientas es normal llorar, siento lo que dije a veces soy muy cruel.

-courage: lo siento por lo que dije, tú no eres tan malo-dijo con una sonrisa-

-Katz: -sintió latir muy fuerte su corazón- no te preocupes no dijiste ninguna mentira.

-courage: tú tampoco Katz –quebró en llanto de nuevo-

-Katz: no eres un perrito miedoso, eres la persona más valiente que he conocido y también demasiado leal.

-courage: mentira soy estúpido, miedoso y te repugno –dijo triste escondiéndose en su pecho-

-Katz: -olía sus cabellos olor lavanda- no me repugnas y no eres miedoso, eres valiente, las personas valientes no son las que no tienen miedo sino las que lo enfrentan, y tú has enfrentado tus miedos muchas veces, cuando te diste cuenta las extrañas y peligrosas cosas que ocurrían en el pueblo pudiste escapar pero no lo hiciste, te quedaste a proteger a tu familia, eres único y especial.

-courage: -nunca me habían dicho algo tan lindo, que me hiciera sentir valioso- gracias no quiero ser un cobarde nunca más ni volver a perder a las personas que amo, como mis padres.

-Katz: ¿Qué les paso a tus padres? –Pregunto con curiosidad-

-courage: ellos… -comenzó a llorar- fueron asesinados por un científico loco, yo estaba mirando pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo solo escape como un cobarde. Tres días después muriel me encontró y me crio, sabes justo me trata muy mal pero no es porque sea malo su madre nunca lo quiso ni lo trato bien, así que no sabe ser cariñoso, pero muriel es tan buena y cariñosa conmigo.

-Katz: lo ves eres muy bueno, también ayudaste a mi hermana kitty, así que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, solo tienes que ir a mi guarida.

-courage: así que es tu hermana, se parecen mucho ¿y tu demás familia?-al ver a Katz tan triste y con ese aspecto ensombrecido, se arrepintió -

-Katz: sabes cuando recién me conociste, no tenia familia no tenía a nadie ni nada, incluso mi hermana se fue de mi lado y nunca me conto sus cosas, mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño, mi padre era malo pero mi mama se enamoro del nunca hizo nada malo pero aguanto muchas cosas, yo fui testigo de todas ellas, cuando murió me dijo que cuidara de mi hermana, pensé que mi padre cambiaria pero se caso con una mujerzuela y nunca nos ayudo en nada trabaje mucho, me mantuve a mí y a kitty, pero un día cuando tenía 16 años, unos tipos invadieron nuestra casa, dijeron que mi padre había muerto, su nueva esposa se quedo con todo y a nosotros solo nos dejo con sus deudas. –Estaba tan triste que lloraría en cualquier momento pero confiaba en courage-

-courage: lo siento debió ser muy difícil para ti, ahora entiendo muchas cosas -nunca había sentido tanta tristeza por alguien-

-Katz: sabes eso no fue lo peor, si solo hubiera sido dinero, yo lo hubiera conseguido sin herir a nadie, pero ese maldito dejo una clausula, sino me volvía mafioso y ocupaba su lugar mataría a mi hermana, en ese momento todo se desmorono me di cuenta que nunca nos quiso, pero ¿Qué le hicimos nosotros? Nos odiaba tanto como para arruinar nuestra vida. –Dijo soltando por fin las lágrimas-

-courage: ¿lo odias mucho? –dijo llorando también-

-Katz: si lo odio mucho, pero más me odio a mi por convertirme en alguien como él. –dijo de una manera escalofriante-

-courage:- lo abrazo, y lo dejo llorar en su hombro- definitivamente eres una buena persona.

-Katz: he hecho cosas muy malas, imperdonables he matado personas y le di de comer sus restos a las arañas. –seguía llorando-

-courage: solo estabas protegiendo a quienes amabas, y tratando de sobrevivir nadie puede culparte por eso-dijo tiernamente-

-Katz: -se seco las lagrimas, nunca nadie le había dicho cosas como esas, empezaba a entender lo que significaba, esa fascinación que le tenía, tomo su cara entre sus manos y le dio un beso tierno-

-courage:-muy sonrojado y nervioso- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Katz: -aguantaba la risa, courage estaba como gelatina- me dieron ganas de besarte y ya-marchándose-

-courage: -no entendía nada porque su enemigo lo había besado, cada vez que lo recordaba se sonrojaba, se sentó al lado de justo para comer la cena que le había preparado su querida muriel-

-muriel: ¿Qué paso con el joven Katz?

-courage: -se puso todo rojo al escuchar su nombre y se atraganto, empezando a toser-

-justo: jajá, el estúpido perro se esta ahogando. -se carcajeaba-

-muriel: -le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- deja de reírte justo –le ordeno molesta-

-coraje: -se calmo- se fue, dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

-en la guarida de Katz-

-kitty: ¿Cómo te fue con courage? –pregunto sonriendo-

-Katz: bien, tuve una charla con él, que me hizo entender varias cosas. –estaba feliz-

-kitty: tus socios llamaron –dijo seria y preocupada-

-Katz: ¿Quiénes y que querían? –dijo preocupado-

-kitty: le quack, dijo que quería que hicieras negocios con alguien llamado el espeluznante Fred.

-Katz: mierda, iré enseguida no quiero problemas, no te preocupes la guarida solo la conoce gente de confianza, así que estarán a salvo. –Dijo rápido para irse corriendo al manicomio para hacer negocios con el tal Fred-

-en el manicomio-

-Fred: ¿a qué has venido?

-Katz: -ahora entendía porque le decían espeluznante, tenia sonrisa retorcida y perversa, era rubio de ojos verdes, escuálido y vestía de verde- mi socio quiere que haga negocios contigo, pero no sé nada de ti, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Fred : era un barbero el único problema fue que como barbero no conocía limites, tenía una novia, era hermosa pero la viole y luego la rape, me gustaba solo por su largo cabello, no tengo parientes solo mi tía muriel bagge.

-Katz: ¿Qué harás si te saco de aquí? –dijo mirándolo fijamente-

-Fred: la verdad no quiero salir, la última vez que escape le corte su hermoso cabello y estuve a punto de violarlo, si no hubiera llegado la policía, pero es que su pelo era único, nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera el pelo morad… -no pudo terminar ya que un golpe que le partió el labio lo callo-.

-Katz: maldito –apenas se dio cuenta de que hablaba de courage no pudo controlarse- sobre mi cadáver lo volverás a tocar –dijo pateándolo-

-Fred: es por eso que no quiero salir, ese chico es muy bueno a pesar de todo no me odia, así que no lo hare daño, estas interesado en el ¿verdad?, aléjate de él-

-Katz: no sabes con quien hablas maldito loco, yo soy el más poderoso criminal del pueblo de ningún lugar, no te atrevas a darme ordenes, y ni se te ocurra tocar lo que es mío porque te matare. –dijo con cara de sádico-

-al otro día en la escuela-

Courage conversaba en su sala con su mejor amigo computer, el siempre lo apoyaba y le daba soluciones para sus problemas, era el más inteligente de todo el pueblo.

-computer: ¿Qué te pasa courage?, ¿Por qué tan distraído? –dijo sonriéndole-

-courage: te diré, pero no se lo digas a nadie. –Dijo poniéndose rojo-

-computer: siempre guardo tus secretos, eres mi mejor amigo.

-courage: ¿recuerdas a Katz? –dijo poniéndose nervioso-

-computer: si es el tipo mafioso, dueño de un motel y un crucero, al que le arruinaste varios de sus negocios. –Dijo muy interesado-

-courage: si, pues él me beso. –dijo sonrojado-

-computer: ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? –pregunto muy sorprendido-

-courage: es que recuerdas que yo, salve a una chica y a su novia. –Sonrió al recordarlas- pues una de ellas era hermana de Katz, fue a mi casa a agradecerme, pero terminamos discutiendo, luego le conté mi pasado y él me conto el suyo, y luego me beso.

-computer: anda ya, eso no se ve ni en las telenovelas –dijo riendo-

-courage: no te rías, el problema es que no puedo olvidar ese beso –jalándose el cabello-

-computer: jajá entonces te gusta –dijo molestándolo-

-courage: ¿te has vuelto loco?, el intento matarme varias veces. –dijo zarandeándolo-

-computer: te dejo escapar varias veces, y es atractivo es obvio que los dos se gustan –dijo seguro-

-courage: -se puso rojo de solo pensar que le gustara a Katz- es im…posible

-computer: ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-courage: 21, tiene el pelo rojo, buen físico, y sus ojos dorados son atrayentes-dijo sin darse cuenta-

-computer: definitivamente te gusta, te lleva por 6 años jajá, tal vez sea pedófilo. –Se ahogaba de tanta risa-

-courage: ya te dije que no me gusta –grito con todas sus fuerzas-

-Profesora: courage, eres una desgracia, caminas hecho un desastre, no te sientas derecho, y siempre estas interrumpiendo, así nunca serás perfecto. –le gritaba molesta-

-courage: -él sabía que era inútil en varios aspectos, pero dolía que se lo digieran todo el tiempo- yo creo que no existe la perfección, la gente es hermosa por sus defectos, nadie es perfecto ni siquiera usted y cuando se dé cuenta le dolerá-

-profesora: -enfurecida- ya estoy harta de tus insolencias, courage márchate de mi clase.

-courage: como quiera –dijo decidido tomando sus cosas- nos vemos mañana computer.

-fuera del colegio-

Courage no quería irse a casa, ya que justo lo reprendería por inútil, se maldecía por ser tan impulsivo, tal vez la profesora tenía razón y era un desastre, tan distraído iba que choco con alguien.

-courage: lo siento –se avergüenza- ¿estás bien?

-Katz: oh el perrito rebelde se escapo de clases –dijo alzando una ceja-

-courage: -dándose cuenta de que era Katz se enfureció- tu maldito –grito intentando golpearlo-

-Katz: - seguía celoso por lo del tal Fred, solo él quería tocar a courage- no hagas un escándalo –dijo tomándolo de los brazos y acorralándolo en un callejón- cállate o nos meterás en problemas.

-courage: no me pienso callar siempre haces lo que se te da la gana…

-Katz: bien –lo beso apasionadamente, queriendo robarle el aire y mordiendo sus labios, luego lo soltó- ves como si te callaste.

-courage: -estaba muy rojo y respiraba con dificultad- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Imbécil –dijo muy enojado, comenzaba a sentirse débil y utilizado-

-Katz: estate quieto un momento, solo quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas. –decía tratando de calmarse y calmarlo-

-courage: ¿Cuáles? –dijo desconfiado-

-Katz: -vio que un chico de cabello naranja y gafas los seguía- hablaremos de eso en mi guarida, sígueme –tomándolo de la mano-

**Courage no tenía nada que perder, ya que si se iba a su casa, decepcionaría a muriel y justo le diría cosas hirientes, si se iba con Katz nadie se enteraría que lo habían corrido del instituto por faltarle el respeto a la profesora perfección, así perdido en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la guarida de Katz.**


End file.
